ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Spooktacular
Halloween Spooktacular is 12th, 13th & 14th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song "doorbell rings" Lady: "answers" Jen & Gavin: Trick or treat! Lady: Wow, those costumes are great. Ghostfreak: "appears" Give me candy! Lady: "screams" Oh, Ren, you scared me. Ghostfreak: Sorry. Lady: Here. "gives candy to the 3" Gavin: Thank you. "door closes" Jen: Next time, don't scare the candy givers. Ghostfreak: Alright. "detransforms" Ren: Next stop. "starts walking" Zs'Skayr: "flies in" Hello children! Jen: Zs'Skayr! Gavin: Why are you here? Zs'Skayr: Just gonna let you know, you should surrender. Ren: And why's that? Zs'Skayr: 'Cause soon, the whole human race will turn into monsters. Jen: What? Zs'Skayr: The Earth is gonna be the new Anur Transyl. Gavin: Don't think so, now Ren! Ren: I'm trying, but the watch is still acting up. Jen: I swear if there's more mished mashed aliens- Ren: No, no. Zs'Skayr: Get them, Viktor! Viktor: Yes sir. "walks towards them" Jen: Run! "Jen & Gavin run off" Ren: Why isn't it working? Viktor: "picks up Ren" Ren: Hey, put me down. Viktor: Don't think so, prisoner. Ren: I don't think so. "looks @ watch" "watch is yellow" Ren: Um, hero time? "transforms" Frankenstrike: Whoa! Who's this? Viktor: New alien? Frankenstrike: Yeah, let's see what he can do. "zaps Viktor" Viktor: Ah! "falls to ground" Zs'Skayr: You can't stop me! Frankenstrike: Oh really. "detransforms" Ren: For real! Zs'Skayr: "laughs maniacally & files off" Ren: Well, looks like I'm going to Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr. Jen: "walks up" Sorry we left you before. Gavin: We were just afraid. Ren: It's ok you guys. Jen: So, did you defeat Zs'Skayr? Ren: Nope, his minion, Viktor knocked me out. Gavin: So he disappeared. Ren: Mm-hm. Jen: Great, so where did they go? Ren: Some place called, Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr. Gavin: I've seen that place before! Ren: Huh? Jen: How? Gavin: In a vision I had once. Ren: A vision? Gavin: Yeah, I was can't remember where it's located. Jen: Wait, whenever you have a vision, Ren has one too. Ren: Oh yeah, but how do we activate it? Gavin: I have an idea. Ren: What? Gavin: "punches Ren which knocks him out" "Ren's Vision" Kuphulu: Keep an eye out for Tennyson, Crujo. Crujo: Got it, Kuphulu. Kuphulu: We can't let him in. Crujo: He can' even get here, he'd have to travel to Anur Transyl. Kuphulu: You're right. Ren: Thanks for the info, losers. Kuphulu & Crujo: Huh? "Vision Ends" Ren: "wakes up" Jen: Well? Ren: They're on Anur Transyl. Jen: How do we get there? Gavin: Duh, magic. Ren: Cast the- Jen: Ren? Zs'Skayr: "speaking inside of Ren" You idiot children, your magic spells can't help you travel to Anur Transyl, it's protected by a barrier. Jen: Zs'Skayr? Ren: In the flesh, literally. Jen: But how? Gavin: I guess 'cause Ghostfreak & Zs'Skayr are connected in a way. Zs'Skayr: You'll never make it to Anur Transyl. Jen: Yes we will. Zs'Skayr: My plan is almost complete. Gavin: Ugh! You're so annoying. "knocks Ren" "Vision" Kuphulu: Tennyson child has returned. Crujo: Master told us about his arrival. Kuphulu: Shall we? Crujo: Oh yeah. "Kuphulu & Crujo go after Ren" Ren: I don' think so! "transforms" Snare-Oh: Whoa, who's this?! Kuphulu: Disguising yourself as one of us isn't gonna help you. Crujo: Yeah, a mummy vs. a mummy won't do anything. Snare-Oh: What about a mummy vs. a wolf. Crujo: Huh? Kuphulu: Uh-oh. Snare-Oh: "wraps up Crujo" Crujo: I should've just stayed quiet. Snare-Oh: Now for you, mummy boy. "detransforms" Ren: Uh, about that mummy thing- Kuphulu: "groans" Ren: Guess you're not happy. "starts running" Kuphulu: Get back here you brat! Ren: C'mon Omnitrix! "Changes to green" Ren: Yes! "transforms" "Transformation Sequence" Blitzwolfer: Whoa, time for wolfy. "stops running" Kuphulu: Oh no. "stops" Blitzwolfer: "attacks Kuphulu" Kuphulu: "falls down" Ugh. Blitzwolfer: Let your master know, Ren Tennyson is coming. "Vision Ends" Ren: "wakes up" Jen: Are you ok? Ren: Yeah, I'm fine. Gavin: Sorry about that. Ren: It's ok, I just fought w/ more of Zs'Skayr's minions. Jen: Huh? Gavin: I guess his vision wasn't really a vision, more like his mind was transported to Anur Transyl. Ren: Well whatever happened, Zs'Skayr won't see what's coming. Jen: What are we gonna do? Gavin: We can't use magic. Ren: Well just borrow the Rustbucket III. Jen: Good idea. Gavin: I'll ask my mom. Ren: You better watch out Zs'Skayr, we're coming for you! {Cut to garage} Gwen: You wanna do what? Gavin: Borrow the Rustbucket III to go to Anur Transyl. Gwen: And why do you need to go there? Ren: To stop Zs'Skayr from turning the Earth into the new Anur Transyl. Gwen: Why can't you use magic? Jen: Zs'Skayr said there's a border around the planet. Gwen: So how will you get in? Ren: I have my ways. Gwen: Of course, sure you can borrow it. Cut to Later: "Gavin is flying the Rustbucket III" Ren: Jesus Christ, do you know how to drive this thing? Gavin: Of course, my dad taught me. Jen: Are you sure? You're flying like a mad man. Gavin: Do you want us to get there? Ren: Yeah, but how about a different way, maybe a more safe way? Gavin: To late, we're already here. Ren: Thank god! "heads towards door" Good luck, Jen. Jen: Thanks. Ren: "transforms" Frankenstrike: Let's do this! "jumps down" "Frankenstrike lands on barrier" Frankenstrike: Alright barrier, it's time for a time out! "zaps the barrier & it breaks" "Frankenstrike falls & lands on ground" Frankenstrike: Oh looky there, Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr. Ormerowons: "approach Frankenstrike" Frankenstrike: Zombie aliens? Does the planet have all the monsters. Gavin: Duh, it's Anur Transyl, home of the monsters. Frankenstrike: Whoa! You landed the ship fast. Gavin: I know. Jen: It's easier for us to help you now. Frankenstrike: Don't think so, this is my battle. Gavin: But we can help. Frankenstrike: No, now go. Jen: But- Frankenstrike: Go! "Gavin & Jen head back to the ship" Frankenstrike: Alright zombies, time for a little shock. "Frankenstrike & the Ormerowons battle" Frankenstrike: "detransforms" Ren: Ugh, not now! Ormerowons: "get closer" Ren: Recharge! Gavin: "watching from ship" I can help! Ren: No, I've got this! Jen: He's dead. Gavin: Yep. Ren: This is taking forever. Ormerowons: "reach closer" "Omnitrix turns green" Ren: Finally! "transforms" Blitzwolfer: Wolfy? Sure, why not. "Blitzwolfer & Ormerowons battle" Blitzwolfer: Almost closer to Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr, but we need to speed things up. "transforms" Snare-Oh: Did I just alien jump? I'm not gonna question it. "Snare-Oh & Ormerowons battle" Snare-Oh: Alright, time to stop Zs'Skayr. "runs to Zs'Castle" Cut to inside Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr: Viktor: Sorry, only Ectonurites allowed. Snare-Oh: Let's fix that then. "transforms" Ghostfreak: "posses Viktor" Viktor: Get out! "Ghostfreak takes control" Zs'Skayr: Why are you just standing there? C'mon Viktor, you'll get to witness the domination of Anur Transyl. Ghostfreak: "impersonating Viktor" Coming. Cut to Zs'Skayr's lab: Zs'Skayr: Takeover begins in 3...2...1 "gets ready to hit switch" Viktor: "gains control" Don't think so! "throws Ghostfreak out" Zs'Skayr: Ah, my pathetic counterpart. Ghostfreak: How are you calling pathetic? Zs'Skayr: You. Ghostfreak: Says the one who's going to turn humans into monsters. Zs'Skayr: You can't stop me, no matter what you do. Ghostfreak: Then I guess I'll just have to charge things up. "transforms" Frankenstrike: "grins" Zs'Skayr: Alien jumping won't get you anywhere. Frankenstrike: It got me here, didn't it? Viktor: He's got a point. Zs'Skayr: Silence! Frankenstrike: I've had enough! "zaps machine" Zs'Skayr: No! "machine blows up" Gavin: The castle! Jen: Ren! "smoke clears up" Gavin: Do you think? Jen: No, he can't be. "They heard a thud on ship" Gavin: What was that? Jen: Not sure, prepare for battle. "Gavin & Jen get ready to attack" Ren: Hey guys! Gavin & Jen: "scream & run to Ren" Ren: Whoa guys, it's just me. Gavin: We thought you were dead. Ren: Who do you think I am? Jen: Yep, that's him. Ren: No Zs'Skayr in here. Gavin: So, did you stop him? Ren: I'm pretty sure I did. Jen: And the watch? Ren: It's done w/ the alien jumping. Gavin: Let's get outta here. Ren: That's something I can agree on. "Gavin, Jen & Ren leave Anur Transyl & head back to Earth" End Characters *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Gwen Levin Villains *Zs'Skayr *Viktor *Kuphulu *Crujo *Ormerowons Aliens *Ghostfreak (x2) *Frankenstrike (x3) *Snare-Oh (x2) *Blitzwolfer (x2) Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes